diary of a slave
by fandom-fanfic-fourever
Summary: vaguely based on 12 years a slave but that wasn't a sub category. it is in a very small way based on thg. the main character is sort of based on gale but not major. I had to write this for history and wanted to know what people think. its only short. Will contain scenes of violence. written as a diary. this is a very serious topic and i hope you enjoy what i've written
1. Chapter 1

**Just a small story written as a diary based on slavery in Africa. I'm writing this for history and wanted to see what you guys think. The main character is kind of based on Gale from the hunger games but it will be nothing like thg. I hope you enjoy. It wont be a long story but yeah. **

Today was the worst day of my life.

Only this morning I was farming on our small piece of land, it was my turn today (me and my brothers and sisters take turns each day). You can see the sea from our house -and just like yesterday- it was a luscious deep blue, it was then that I got the first glimpse of them- massive huge ships they were heading straight for land, there was a fleet of about fifty of them and they were all heading straight towards us. I stood there dumbfounded for a few minutes and by that time the ships had reach land and lots of men emerged from the ships. I was terrified whatever the reason for them being there it couldn't be good. I ran straight into the house grabbed a few bags and threw everything I could into them while trying to tell my mother what I saw. My mother went around gathering the rest of my family (my 3 little brothers and my little sister). My father had died a few years back before my youngest sister was born it broke my mother's heart but she stayed strong for us and I as the eldest son stepped up as the father figure. I threw food in one bag, a few clothes in another, a few bandages in another, and all the water we had in another it would keep them alive for a while at least. I took a small glimpse out the window and saw about 15 men walking up the hill towards my house. I quickly hugged my mother and told her to take care of the kids. I told her to run, to take off as far as she could into the forest. It broke my heart telling them to leave without me but I knew it would protect them I shoved them out the back door and gave them the bags. I told them that I loved them and that I will do everything I can to get back to them. I watched them take off quickly into the forest.

**Please review and tell me what you think will post the rest that ****I've****written later.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I walked to the front of the house again just in time to see the men walking up to my front door. They were close enough for me to see the manacles hanging from their belts and guns holstered by their thighs. My heart was racing as I steadily opened the door. The men immediately yanked me out of the house and threw me to my knees; about 5 men went inside, while 2 held me back, 1 bound my hands together. One of them kept asking me stuff but I didn't understand everything sounded foreign and strange. The men came out again and I was taken down to the shore were I saw loads of other people from my village- my friends, my neighbours and just people I'd seen around town- there were so many people, too many. I quickly scanned the crowd praying not to see my family. I didn't thank god. Then people started herding us like sheep onto different ships, now my heart was shattering it seemed like I wouldn't get to see me family again after all and one small silent tear stroked its way down my face.**


	3. Chapter 3

I scanned the crowd to confirm that no-one in my family had been captured. I sighed in relief when I knew none of my family was here.

I was in the middle of a thick crowd, surrounded by all my friends and neighbours. And on the outside were the white people that spoke a strange language. They were holding whips and had guns in hand. It was utterly terrifying. There was lots of noise everywhere- yelps of pain, shouting, screaming, crying- just noise.

People in front of me started moving onto the boats and I couldn't do anything but shuffle aimlessly forward following the feet in front of me. We go over thin pieces of wood to get onto the boats and the men that took us start pushing some people at random into the water and end up laughing about it. I feel sick, this is horrible, this is awful, this is a living hell.

**tell me what you think **


	4. Chapter 4

We've been on the boat for about 4 days now. There is no way to tell the time we sleep when we can, wake when we can and there are no windows where we are being held. We have all been taken to the bottom of the boat and there is no way to move. There are flies everywhere. We are literally lying in water, vomit, urine and faeces. We go to the toilet where we stand we vomit where we stand and the water comes through the small holes and cracks on the bottom and sides of the boat.

I was lucky to be near first on so I'm right at the back away from the stairs, the people near the stairs aren't so lucky; they get whipped on a daily basis and are coated from head to toe in dry blood. I have been punched once and have a black eye and one whip lash. I got the whip when I tried to help my neighbour after she tripped. I am so confused. I don't understand what's happening, nobody can. Nobody talks, except the people who put us down here and the occasional low whisper at night. But nobody dare speak out loud enough to be heard in fear of severe punishment.

I miss my family more than life itself, i miss them. I wish we were all together but not here. I want to be in a different place, in a different time. The only thing that keeps me going is hoping that they are alive and that my mother can take care of them. I only hope that we can one day be together again. One day.

**please review. i love to know what you think. Criticism is helpful as well just be honest. please.**


	5. Chapter 5

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%;"The place now smelt really bad on the ship. Every day people died of illness, infection, dehydration, anything you could possibly think you can die of someone had died of it. They just took the bodies onto the deck above and then all we heard were heavy boots above us and a large splash. We had been on the boat for, what I estimate to be, about three and a half months. There was a little more room now, after people died on a daily basis. I was so tired and my joints ached from the little movement I had had in the past months. We were all wasting away by now; I could nearly see my ribs. Despite my large family, I had always had just under enough to eat. But now we were stuck eating small scraps that hardly filled my palm. I hope we can get of this sticking ship soon. And wash up a bit. The only problem was, i didn't know where we were going. I don't even know where we are now. All I knew is that we must have travelled for long enough that we must be very far from home. Very far from my family. /span/p 


	6. Chapter 6

We hit something very hard that startled everyone. We didn't know what had happened but the next thing we know lots of the people that took us chained us all together with chains and dragged us to the top level. I was initially dazed by the blinding sun that seemed all to bright after the past dark months. My eyes started to adjust after a while and i was able to see through squinted eyes. And i hated what i saw.

We had hit land, but not the kind i was used to. The streets where made up of flat grey stuff and there were lots of dull building with big windows, shops. There was only one small market where we bought everything that couldn't be grown. Where we live- Our home, our lives. We were now stationed in a large harbour. The other boats started to pull up beside us. And i saw lots of other people on the decks chained like us. We were dragged of the boat and shoved onto lots of different carts. The carts took us to a huge building and we were split into smaller groups. We were taken to a small court yard where showers were stationed in the middle. There was no soap, just water. We were told to wash quickly and we weren't allowed our clothes back. I didn't want mine back really. They probably smelt disgusting. I wonder if we will get more clothes. I doubt it. we had treated us horribly by these people so far why would now be any different?

After we had washed, we were ushered into a large room and stood in lines around the perimeter of the room. No one had any clothes and you could see the deep lashes that occupied some people's bodies and the infected wounds that people were sure not to survive. There were mothers clutching onto their children. One of my mother's friends was holding her 6 year-old daughter tightly to her chest. Her gaze turned to me and I offered a sad smile to her, which she returned before turning her attention back to her child. And i turned my attention to the persistent questions raging on in my head. What was going on? Why are we all here? Why are we naked? What was going to happen? And the two most important questions to me: were my family alive? Were any of them here? I found myself unable to answer any of them. I scanned the room in hope of answering my last question. I didn't see them. I kept telling myself to calm down and that there was no way they would be here. But deep down i couldn't shake the uneasy feeling i had about my family being safe. _They have to be there is no way they aren't_. I took a deep breath. They were fine. They were safe.

I heard a heavy door opening and turned in time to see lots of people, all white skinned and wearing fancy clothes, coming through the doors. They walked around the room and kept looking at us before moving on to the next one. Every now and then one would stop and one of the people that brought us here came over and they talked for a while. And then began the auction.


	7. Chapter 7

One woman stuck out to me, she had curly blonde hair shaped into ringlets and was holding the hand of a small girl that looked around 6 or 7 years old. The little girl had long brown hair that flowed in waves down her back. Clutched tightly to her chest, was a small rag doll. She reminded me of Maysilee, my little sister. They walked around looked at all of us she stopped at me; she looked at me with narrow eyes before calling over one of the guys. They talked for a while and then she handed me money and he took hold of my chains and pulled me towards a door, he handed me a loose shirt and loose trousers before taking me back to the woman. She told me to follow her and i did.

We stopped twice before she came to my neighbour, the one with the six year old girl. My eyes widened in alarm. I only relaxed when she moved on to look at all the others. We stopped twice more and then we headed towards the exit door. There was lots of shouting and crying behind us that drew our attention.

There was a man by my neighbour he was holding the chains that were attached to my neighbours wrists, she was clothed and was trying to fight the chains. I saw her daughter unclothed stood on the floor staring at her mother, who was screaming and crying. The woman told us all to follow her and she quickly walked over to the scene. She placed a hand on my neighbours shoulder. She told her she would look after her little girl before turning to one of the men and handing over yet more money and the little girl was taken away before coming back wearing some clothes. My neighbour was still crying but was now stood still. She looked at me and I promised her I wouldn't let anything bad happen to the little girl. She nodded meekly and told me the girl's name was Delilah. I nodded and offered, what I hoped was, a reassuring smile. Then she was dragged away and the woman told us to follow her again and we headed back towards the exit.

On the way to the exit, something else caught my eye. It was more someone, rather than something, that caught my eye. Out of the corner of my eye i saw a pair of piercing grey eyes identical to my own and a head of shoulder-length blonde hair. I turned my head to face the person that caught my eye. And the breath was literally taken out of me. _No it couldn't be. It's not possible. _

The person I was now facing was Maysilee. It was my little sister.


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing around me seemed to matter anymore. It was just me and Maysilee. I was knelt in front of her holding her tight against my chest. She had tears streaming down her face that were soaking through my shirt but I didn't care I wasn't going to let her go. I was going to protect her but I couldn't protect her if I didn't know where she was, then it hit me i can't protect any of my family if I don't know where they are. She kept saying she was sorry. _Sorry for what?_ I wondered. Despite my thoughts I told her it was okay and that it wasn't her fault.

People were pulling us apart but I wouldn't let them I held on to my sister like she was a life line. She was a lifeline to me; if we were separated it would break me. I looked with my tear filled eyes to the woman who now owns me, I was desperate I pleaded with my eyes. I felt Maysilee being pulled from my grip so i tightened it enveloping her in my arms. I turned back to the woman "please, i ask of you one thing i will do anything you wish without a thought, without hesitation but please. I'm all she has. She's 5. She will listen to you i promise but please...please" i begged her, my voice shaking from my raging emotions. I could see the tears threatening to spill over her eyes. There was a deathening silence ringing through the room. She took money out of a bag and counted she talked to the man for a while before returning the money to her bag. She looked at me with a frown. She shook her head and quietly told us to follow her. I screamed "NO!" The tears streamed like rivers down my already tear stained face. Someone ripped my sister from my grasp while another man pulled me away. He pulled me towards the door. "I love you Maysi, I love you. I promise i will get back to you. I promise Maysi. I will always come back for you no matter what. Always." I said before they started dragging me toward the exit. Just before they took me through the door i shouted to Maysilee "Be brave, baby girl. I love you. I'll be back." Before i was thrown into the cart and the door slammed shut. I sat rying in the back of the cart. I will get back to her. I will get back to my little Maysi. I promised to always come back for her. No matter what. Always.


	9. Chapter 9

After a while, we came to a stop at a very big house with long fields down one side and a large forest round the other side and the back. It was the best thing i had ever seen, it was beyond stunning. The house was white with black window frames and was at least 3 stories high. It was a fine building. There were a few people working on the fields. I couldn't see them properly they were just dots in my vision but I could count at least 50 people, probably more. Why were we here? What was going on?

I held onto Olivia's hand. I was going to protect her, she was going to be my little sister now and I will protect my little sister's. Two men came out the doors of the house. These men had whips suspended by their belts and guns holstered against their thighs i held Delilah's hand tighter. These men had menacing smiles lining their faces. I stood tall hoping to look unafraid of them. But in my head I kept thinking about how scary these men looked. I may be 17 but everyone is afraid of something. I hope that one day my fear of these men will go away. But in the mean time I would have to be strong, strong for Olivia. We will make it through this, whatever_ this_ is.

The men came up to us and inspected us closely then gave a small nod to the woman. She took her daughter's hand; I had found out that the girls name was Delilah. The men then told us to follow them. They led us to, what looked like, a mini village. There were lots of small huts. And we were all directed to a different house. Olivia and I had a shared hut; I guess they thought she was my sister. _Good then I can protect her, _I thought to myself. I wasn't going to let her out of my sight. "You will all work on the field and will be up at 4am tomorrow morning. Your work will last 18 hours and you will have a half day Saturday and the day of Sunday. You listen to what we tell you and you do not object, understand?" We all said yes except Olivia who was clinging to my leg but she gave a slight nod. Then they walked of and I picked Olivia up and took her back to her to our hut.


	10. Chapter 10

There was a very small double bed in here with a couple of blankets thrown on top of it. The floor was made up of dirt and mud. There was a small fire pit with a chimney on one side. I sighed, it was better than nothing; we'll just have to make do with what we have.

I took Olivia and sat on the bed holding her so she faced me. I told her to do whatever the white men said and to try not to speak out in front of them. She gave me a small nod and i hugged her. I told her that everything would be okay and that I'd look after her. After a few minutes silence, she spoke for the first time today: "i miss my mummy. Is she here?" i shuck my head and said "No Olivia she's not here. Mummy went away for a little while but one day you can see her again." I said in as kind a voice as i could muster. Her head turned to her hands that were occupying her lap.

"Promise?" she asked in a small, whispered voice. I tilted her chin up so her eyes met mine. I put a small smile on my face "I promise; now come on you must be tired you lie down and get some rest okay?"

"Okay" she said and i kissed her head and wrapped her up in the blankets and laid her down on the bed. I softly brushed the hair from her face, something I did to Olivia every night, until she fell asleep.

After sleep had consumed Olivia i was left alone with my thoughts and the many questions that I was desperate to answer. _Was Maysi okay? Was the rest of my family still at home, or were they taken too? Why are we here? Why did those men have guns and whips? _I didn't want to find out the answer to the last question but the other questions, raged through my brain, searching urgently for an answer. I sighed heavily and ended up climbing under the warn blankets and held Olivia close to my chest and even in sleep she nuzzled her head deeper into my chest. I couldn't think about these questions anymore, Olivia needed me I was all she had. I had one last thought before darkness consumed me, I need her too, I need Olivia as much as she needs me.

**please review and tell you what you think**


	11. Chapter 11

**last chapter**

The next day arrived too quickly. It was a Monday now which was a work day. We were awoken by a loud bell. We were given a meagre breakfast of stale bread and a small serving of porridge. We were also given a small cup of water before they took us to the field. I kept Olivia close to my side. Someone called the overseer told us told us that we were to harvest the cotton from the cotton plants. We got to work immediately and i showed Olivia what to do. Her nimble fingers made light work of the task and she was only a little slower than me. That's good. I'm sure nothing bad will happen if we collect a lot and work quickly. I saw one man working rather slowly and the overseer walked down towards him and brought the whip crashing down on to his back. He let out a small scream of pain and started working quicker until the overseer walked away. I whispered to a terrified Olivia that if we kept working at this speed it would never happen to us. She nodded and we got back to work.

It was not midday and the sun was blazing in the cloudless sky, spreading an intense (almost unbearable) heat across my back and neck. But we had to push through it can't be long till our break for lunch now can it? The overseer sends us back to our huts for lunch. We eat corn and some Pork which is apparently their normal lunch here. I've been talking to the people around here so I can work out how to keep me and Olivia safe. I collect lots of water from the pump and take it all back for me and Olivia. We drink lots of the water and put the rest in the shade.

We had to go back out to the fields and carry on work. The overseer shouts at us to work faster and that we're falling behind our daily quota. Olivia and I work quicker and after a long while, the work day is over and we are gathered in a barn and the men are measuring how much cotton we gathered. Olivia and I both got above our daily quota.

Was this what life was like now? A life of work and enslavement, A life of dread and caution. This is no way to live, this isn't life, its survival but it's definitely not a life.

We went back to our hut and we both collapsed on the bed and let sleep take over us.

My dreams were filled with visions of my family all together and a life of freedom and happiness.

Dreams that I can only hope can one day come true.


End file.
